


Две императрицы

by KisVani



Category: Riese the Series
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них сложное положение: одна страна и две императрицы. Есть неплохой вариант того, как можно можно решить проблему. Но понравится ли он Риз и Амаре?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две императрицы

Сегодня утром Риз сказали, что Аркин хочет ее видеть. Конечно, они не назвали его Аркином, для них он был Помазанником. Величайший и единственно возможный лидер Секты, который поведет их в светлое будущее… и так далее, и тому подобное. Она уже успела наслушаться религиозной пропаганды. Не только за последние дни, но и за последние месяцы, пока путешествовала по империи, где на каждом углу трубили, что сбылось предначертанное и Помазанник пришел в этот мир.   
Когда Риз думала о собственном брате и том, кем он стал, то вздрагивала, а Фенрир, понимавший и чувствовавший ее эмоции порой лучше самой Риз, начинал ворчать.   
Странным было многое с той поры, как Риз схватили и привезли во дворец. Она ожидала, что ее убьют на месте, посреди топей Скади; потом ждала казни на главной площади, как только они прибудут в Асгард; когда же этого не случилось, Риз решила, что ее бросят в темницу, а Фенрира постигнет участь прочих его собратьев. Но все произошло иначе.   
Ей отвели прежние покои, которые принцесса занимала еще в те времена, когда жила во дворце, а волку позволили оставаться с Риз. Если бы не стража у дверей и запрет покидать комнаты, можно было бы представить, что она вернулась в счастливые времена, когда родители еще были живы, а фанатики не повергли всю Элизию во тьму и страдания.   
Теперь же, по прошествии четырех дней, в течение которых с Риз обращались почтительно, Аркин решил ее увидеть. По механическому голосу Геррика было совершенно непонятно, насколько эта встреча опасна для жизни, чего от нее ждать и прояснит ли она дальнейшую судьбу Риз. Будь голос нормальным, человеческим или останься открытой хоть малая часть лица, можно было бы строить предположения по интонации или же проблеску эмоций, а так Риз терялась в догадках. Она понимала, что когда имеешь дело с Сектой, смерть — это еще не самый худший из возможных вариантов, потому наделась только, что ее убьют быстро.   
Фенрира оставили в ее покоях и заперли, и стоило дверям закрыться за Риз и Герриком, волк завыл, словно над трупом. Это точно не было благоприятным знаком.   
Идя по коридору в направлении тронного зала, Риз утешала себя мыслью о том, что ей хотя бы дадут увидеть Аркина. Пусть от него осталось немного, но ведь он был ее братом.   
«Братом, которого я не смогла защитить», — подумала Риз и вздохнула. Последние годы были непрекращающейся чередой проигрышей и потерь. Сначала родители и Аркин, потом — вся страна. В краткий период, пока она была в компании революционеров, Риз казалось, что появился проблеск надежды. Но эта уверенность таяла, потому что в число мятежников входила лишь горстка людей, а Секта насчитывала несметные полчища преданных адептов. Страшно было смотреть, как целая империя принимает чуждый ей порядок. Люди предпочитали опускать глаза, когда их призывали к борьбе, никто не хотел рисковать своей жизнью и благополучием своих близких. Они считали, что пока беда обходит их домой стороной, все в порядке.   
Ничего удивительного, что борцы Сопротивления, которые остались в меньшинстве, проиграли.   
Риз знала довольно много о Секте, ее методах, обычаях и верованиях. Она видела достаточно людей, служивших ей по доброй воле или принуждению. Стремление к механизации находило свое проявление повсюду как альтернативна «ненадежному» и «слабому», каким Секта полагала все, что не состояло из отштампованных деталей и не могло быть починено или заменено. Вышагивающий за спиной Риз Геррик был живым воплощением этого подхода. То и дело приходила непрошеная мысль: «А был ли он человеком хоть когда-нибудь?».   
Оглядываясь вокруг, Риз видела спешащих убраться с дороги служителей Секты, слуг и немногих дворян, которые вовремя сменили свой политический курс и присягнули новой императрице, а потом и приняли новую веру. Тела большинства из них подверглись модификации: механические руки, глаза, уши, трубки и рычаги, проглядывающие сквозь одежду; лица тех, у кого остались полностью человеческие тела, зачастую скрывали маски. Словно в их человеческом виде было нечто постыдное.   
«Увижу ли я лицо Аркина? — с тоской думала Риз. — Или теперь он больше похож на Геррика или Меррина?». Образ мальчишки из того полузабытого дня в Видаре встал перед ее глазами. Этот несчастный винил Аркина в том, что Секта сделала с ним, но на самом деле они оба пострадали. Как и другие бесчисленные дети, принесенные в жертву зловещим экспериментам Секты. Как и вся Элизия.   
Двое стражников в глухих доспехах распахнули двери тронного зала перед Риз и Герриком. Она никогда не думала о том, каким будет ее возвращение, Рэнд и другие мятежники то и дело, наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез, фантазировали о триумфальном шествии и лепестках роз, которые будут устилать их путь. Риз не позволяла себе мечтать, ведь ей сначала предстояло выжить.   
Не было лепестков роз. Не было фанфар или приветственных криков. Стояла мертвая тишина, и только потрескивали фитильки свечей.   
Аркин сидел на троне, который испокон веков принадлежал императрицам. Мужчины занимали его лишь на правах регентов или в отсутствие венценосной супруги. Таков был заведенный порядок.   
Риз взглянула в лицо брата с внутренней дрожью и удивленно распахнула глаза: Аркин выглядел совершенно нормальным, как будто вернулись старые времена. Словно сейчас этот мальчишка улыбнется и скажет: «Представь, что я сегодня услышал, оказывается, управлять дирижаблем очень просто». Но Риз видела, что взгляд ее брата теперь холоден и лишен прежнего озорства. Светлые волосы Аркина были расчесаны на прямой пробор, а строгий черный мундир — застегнут на все пуговицы.   
Перед троном стояла Амара, и Риз скрипнула зубами, когда поняла, что на ней пышное кремовое платье императрицы Кары. Какое право эта самозванка и убийца имела прикасаться к вещам матери Аркина и Риз? К некоторому удивлению Риз, короны на кузине не было. А ее лицо отличалось крайней бледностью.   
Кроме Амары, в зале были и другие люди. По правую руку от трона стояла верховная жрица, белая вуаль держалась на полумаске, напоминающей клюв. Жемчуг на ее белом одеянии поблескивал в пламени свечей. Рядом с верховной жрицей Риз заметила еще одну девушку, светловолосую, в черной маске, закрывающей лицо, и кожаном костюме, плотно облегающем фигуру. Слева же от трона выстроились советники: Герман и Валия, оба серьезные и суровые, как в те времена, когда преподавали Риз науку дипломатии; теперь лицо одного украшала металлическая полумаска, а вторая могла похвастаться трубками, выходящими из ее ушей и идущими к устройству на груди. Рядом с ними Риз увидела Тренанна, отпрыска одной из аристократических фамилий. В том, что он будет здесь, она не сомневалась: бедняга потерял глаз во время несчастного случая, а заменив его на изощренный протез, проникся верованиями Секты. Подумать только, когда-то подобное казалось невинным увлечением, которое не представляет опасности.   
Вдоль стен тронного зала тоже стояли люди: аристократы, служители Секты, гвардейцы… Риз не взялась бы назвать каждого поименно, но кое-кого она знала. Они молча взирали на нее.   
Геррик слегка подтолкнул Риз, чтобы она встала перед троном рядом с Амарой. Кузина выглядела напряженной, и казалось, что она вот-вот или разрыдается, или начнет крушить все, что попадется ей на пути.   
— Перед нами сложная ситуация, — сказал наконец Аркин, несколько минут молча рассматривавший Риз и Амару, — у нас имеются две законные правительницы Элизии.   
— Законные? — переспросила Риз. — Ты называешь это законным? Она узурпировала власть!   
Амара посмотрела на нее со странным выражением лица, а верховная жрица выступила вперед.   
— Не сметь перечить Помазаннику, неужели…   
Она покосилась на Аркина, который поднял руку, и замолчала.   
— Две законные правительницы Элизии, — продолжил Аркин спокойно, — хотя Амара и обманом и силой захватила трон, но не так ли обычно переходят права наследования от одного рода к другому? К тому же вы родня. Есть не так много способов разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию. Можно убить кого-то из вас, но это повлечет за собой народные беспорядки. Большие в одном случае и меньшие в другом…   
Риз вздохнула и расправила плечи. Теперь Аркин или то, чем он стал, выбирал, кому жить: ей или Амаре. И она сомневалась, что выбор орудия Секты падет на нее. Риз мысленно повторяла погребальные молитвы, и потому дальнейшие слова почти прошли мимо нее.   
— Есть и другой путь, — сказал Аркин, — брак разрешит все противоречия.   
— Что? — переспросила Риз, отказываясь верить своим ушам.   
Амара, похоже, уже слышала это предложение, потому что выдала, не задумываясь:   
— Но, как я и говорила раньше, кто-то из нас останется императрицей, в то время как другая будет просто королевой. Проблема наследования престола не решится…   
— Разумное замечание, — кивнул Аркин, — потому в бумаге, подтверждающей ваши отношения, и стоит пункт о том, что императрица меняется каждые полгода. Вероятно, это заставит вас обеих уделять особое внимание указам, которые вы принимаете, гармонично сотрудничать и не пытаться принести вред интересам другой.   
— Что? — повторила Риз, которая так и не поняла, что происходит. — Вам нужны целых две марионеточные императрицы?   
Аркин поднялся с трона и посмотрел на нее и Амару сверху вниз.   
— Секта заинтересована в расширение сферы своего влияния, — сказал он почти мягко, будто извиняясь перед ними. — Явление в мир Помазанника, мое явление, было единственной целью захвата власти в Элизии.   
— Что? — опять переспросила Риз, чувствуя себя словно бы в странном сне.   
— Я тоже удивилась, когда он мне об этом рассказал, — хмыкнула Амара. — Тяжко осознавать, что тебя посадили на трон только чтобы спокойнее экспериментировать над мальчишками.   
— Путь и потери во время него не имеют значения, — ответил Аркин, — важен только результат. Мы оставим Элизию, чтобы нести свет Сонн дальше, но стране нужны лидеры и покой. Вы можете его обеспечить, и брак является самым простым способом удовлетворить ваши притязания.   
Риз переглянулась с Амарой, которая скорчила недовольную гримасу и пожала плечами, словно говоря: «Я тоже не в восторге, но ничего не могу сделать». И самым ужасным было то, что Риз понимала: в словах Аркина есть своя правда. Искаженная, как всегда, когда дело касалось Секты, но с ней сложно было спорить.  
— А если мы откажемся? — спросила Риз.   
— Тогда прольется кровь, — спокойно ответил Аркин и, взмахнув рукой, приказал: — Уведите их обеих, им нужно подумать.   
— Ты полагаешь, что мы в самом деле будем думать об этом… безумии? — спросила Амара, когда ей и Риз на плечи легли тяжелые руки Геррика.   
— У вас есть время до завтрашнего вечера, — произнес Аркин. — Если вы не согласитесь на брак… что же, придется принять решение, чья смерть приведет к меньшим беспорядкам, и Секта сможет продолжить свою миссию.   
И, глядя в его холодные пустые глаза, Риз с ужасом поняла, что тому, кто раньше был ее братом, все равно, будут они с Амарой жить или умрут, будет ли народ Элизии в порядка или нет. Его волновала только Секта. Даже если за ее спиной останется пепелище вместо империи — ему все равно. 

*** 

В своих комнатах Риз не могла стоять на месте. Она бродила из спальни в прихожую и обратно, переставляла книги на полках, пыталась сидеть в кресле или рассматривать картины на стенах. Но мыслями снова и снова возвращалась к тому, что Аркин сказал ей и Амаре.   
Брак.   
Полное безумие.   
Нет, разумеется, в течение истории Элизии случалось так, что императрицы заключали брачный союз с женщинами, но тогда иерархия четко определялась. Была императрица и была королева, точно так же, как в случае родителей Риз и Аркина — императрица и король. Но никогда, никогда не случалось так, что супруги оказывались равны по статусу. Это противоречило самой сути Элизии. Ее культуре, ее традициям.   
Единственный схожий случай, который смогла припомнить Риз, был связан с сестрами-близнецами Наль и Лаувейей: обе считались дочерьми-наследницами и взошли на престол вместе. Но, как говорилось в легендах, они мыслили, как один человек, и между ними не случалось ссор.   
Можно было то же самое сказать о Риз и Амаре? Конечно же, нет. Даже в детстве кузины не могли найти общий язык, не могли договориться о том, какую игру выбрать. Что же говорить о сегодняшнем дне? После всего, что произошло между ними?   
Они ведь ненавидят друг друга. Амара хотела убить Риз все время, пока та была в бегах, а сама Риз хотела стереть кузину в порошок за то, что она сделала со страной. С собственной семьей. Со всем, что Риз знала и любила.   
Она так погрузилась в свои мысли, остановившись у карты Элизии на стене, что не сразу услышала стук в дверь.   
Удивительно, что стража пропустила этого неведомого кого-то, кто сейчас рвался к Риз. Вариантов было не так много, и она подозревала, что точно знает личность загадочного ночного визитера.   
Фенрир выскочил из другой комнаты и остановился рядом с Риз. Он рычал и скалился, глядя на дверь.   
— Тише, — сказала Риз, положив ладонь ему на загривок, — думаю, она не станет причинять мне вреда.   
Волк все равно не торопился успокаиваться и посеменил к дверям, стоило Риз отойти к креслу. Замок дверей открывался снаружи ключом, потому Риз не видела смысла запираться. Стоило кому-то захотеть войти, они бы сделали это без проблем.   
— Входите, — сказала она громко, так, чтобы стоящие у дверей стражники услышали, и опустилась в кресло.   
Как Риз и ожидала, в комнату вошла Амара. Она успела сменить кремовое платье на более простое серое, с глубоким вырезом на груди. Риз хмыкнула: она не меняла своего походного костюма с того дня, как здесь оказалась, только позволила себе переодевать нижние вещи, которые непосредственно касались кожи. В остальном же ей не хотелось потакать своим тюремщикам и давать им повод подумать, что законная наследница императорского престола готова сдаться ради тряпок.   
— Можешь отозвать свою тварь? — спросила Амара, напряженно глядя на рычащего Фенрира.   
— И зачем мне это делать? — поинтересовалась Риз, не вставая с кресла.   
— Я хочу поговорить.   
— Что мешает тебе говорить оттуда, где ты сейчас стоишь?   
Тем не менее, Риз сделала знак Фенриру, и он отошел от дверей. Волк лег у ее ног и даже прекратил ворчать, но вздыбленная шерсть на его загривке так и не улеглась. Амара, недобро посмотрев на Фенрира, закрыла дверь и сделала шаг к Риз. Ближе она не подходила.   
— Что ты хотела сказать мне, дорогая кузина? — спросила Риз резко. — Что обсудить?   
— Думаю, это очевидно, — пожала плечами Амара. — Наш брак.   
Риз потерла переносицу.   
— У нас есть выбор? — спросила она. — Мы можем не послушаться Аркина, но станет ли от этого хоть кому-то легче?   
Амара покачала головой.   
— Я не верю, что он решит убить именно тебя, — отметила она, — народ… не слишком меня любит.   
— Что верно, то верно, — мстительно ответила Риз. — То есть ты думаешь о… супружестве?   
— Но это же безумие, — сказала Амара, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты ненавидишь меня…   
— Ха! Сказала та, что посылала за мной наемных убийц!   
Фенрир поднял голову и зарычал, Амара побледнела и отступила, прижимаясь к двери, но потом взяла себя в руки и ответила с ледяным спокойствием в голосе:   
— Я считала, что ты угрожаешь мне и моим правам на трон.   
— Конечно, угрожаю! — Риз вскочила и сама шагнула к Амаре. — Я законная правительница. Я, а не ты!   
— Катись в бездну, — ответила Амара резко и опять сделала шаг вперед, к Риз. — Я столько раз представляла твою голову на пике, то, как твое тело гниет и так любимые тобой волки растаскивают твои кишки, как вороны выклевывают глаза… о, твой зловонный труп принес бы мне настоящее счастье.   
— Всегда знала, что у тебя нездоровые наклонности, кузина, — сказала Риз.   
— Я, по крайней мере, не таскалась с шайкой грязных разбойников, которые считали, что их крики о несправедливости что-то могут изменить!   
Она взмахнула рукой, и тут Фенрир наконец прыгнул. Риз надеялась, что он разорвет ее кузину, но в то же время и боялась этого: кто знает, как бы отреагировал Аркин на произошедшее и чем бы это обернулось для Риз. Но волк словно сам понял все это, а может, помнил Амару с тех дней, когда она проводила время с королевской семьей. Так что он просто прижал ее к полу, рыча в лицо.   
— Фенрир, хватит, — скомандовала Риз. — Оставь ее, быстро.   
Волк выразительно на нее посмотрел, но Амару отпустил.   
— Я бы могла выскочить за дверь, — сказала та, поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая платье, — моих рефлексов хватило бы.   
— Не сомневаюсь, — процедила Риз. — Но стражники что-то не торопятся проверять, все ли у нас в порядке.   
Она по собственному опыту знала, что происходящее в первой комнате всегда прекрасно прослушивалось из коридора. Да и сейчас, стоило повысить голос — и ее прекрасно услышали бы. Без всякого сомнения, их с Амарой перепалку и рычание Фенрира слышали. Но никто не заглянул внутрь.   
— Им плевать, если мы убьем друг друга, — ответила Амара, а потом скривилась и добавила: — Помазанник заявил, что мы можем сделать, что захотим в отношении друг друга, и его мало волнуют детали и наш выбор.   
— Ты говорила с ним? — спросила Риз, почувствовав горечь в горле. — После того, как меня увели из тронного зала?   
— Нас увели вместе, — пожала плечами Амара, — но мы разговаривали раньше. Если ты до сих пор думаешь, что он твой милый братик, смею заверить: нет. Это не Аркин.   
Что-то внутри Риз сжалось, но она напомнили себе, что это Амара, которая никогда по-настоящему не знала ее брата. Он всегда был для нее «мелким», она не разговаривала с ним, понятия не имела, чем он живет и интересуется. Но вместе с тем Риз осознавала, что и ей самой Аркин больше не кажется прежним. Что бы Секта с ним ни сделала, он стал другим.   
— Я хочу жить, — сказала Амара, — очень хочу.   
— Не скажу, что хочу, чтобы ты жила, — ответила Риз, не моргая и глядя ей в глаза, — но понимаю, что твоя смерть не принесет никому счастья. И уж тем более не сделает жизнь в Элизии лучше.   
Амара кашлянула.   
— Выходит, ты дашь согласие на наш… брак? — уточнила она.   
— Я не вижу другого варианта, — сказала Риз напряженно. — Ты пробыла императрицей слишком долго, чтобы люди просто так приняли твою казнь. У тебя нашлись сторонники, а меня многие считали и до сих пор считают погибшей.   
Риз не стала говорить, что у нее нет уверенности по поводу того, кого решит пощадить Аркин, если она откажется от предложенного им союза.   
— Все ради блага Элизии, — невесело сказала она.   
— Какое невероятное самопожертвование, — фыркнула Амара. 

*** 

Они обе думали, что церемония будет чисто формальной: Секта вообще не ценила пышных обрядов, их служения скорее носили характер рабочих планерок, на которых под возносимые Богине молитвы обсуждались недавние события, результаты работы и принимались решения, что делать дальше.   
Тем сильнее было их удивление, когда выяснилось, что церемония пройдет по всем правилам или, по крайней мере, с учетом многих. Ждать несколько месяцев никто бы не стал, как и приезда дальних родственников со всех уголков мира, но в отношении праздника и внешнего вида будущей четы решено было не скупиться.   
— Зачем это? — спросила Риз у портного во время очередной примерки.   
Ее платье было темно-красным, со множеством юбок, но, к счастью, без корсета. Его бы она не вынесла.   
— Это нужно народу, — ответил портной, хотя вопрос Риз и был, в целом, риторическим.   
— Зачем нужно? — все же задала она следующий.   
— Чтобы все видели: пришла новая эпоха.   
Риз отчасти понимала эти мотивы, но до сих пор считала, что не существует идеи хуже, чем заключение супружеского союза с Амарой. Не с политической точки зрения, там-то как раз все в порядке… а с человеческой.   
Во время церемонии она смотрела то на Аркина, который неподвижно стоял в окружении свиты и почитателей Секты, казалось, даже не моргая, то на Амару. Ее, страшно сказать, невеста то морщилась, то натужно улыбалась, выслушивая слова супружеской клятвы.   
Легко было догадаться, что брак не радует и ее.   
Корона, будь церемония обычной, возлежала бы на голове императрицы, но в их случае было решено оставить обеих без символов власти до следующего утра, когда правление официально окажется в руках Риз.  
Вечер тянулся слишком долго, но, слушая шум празднования, доносящийся из города, начинало казаться, что они сделали правильный выбор.   
— Какое счастье, что от нас не требуют консуммировать брак! — заявила Амара, когда, много времени спустя, их оставили в общих покоях.   
Им сказали, что это только на пару часов праздника, а потом они могут разойтись по своим комнатам. Но хотелось избавиться от надоевших тяжелых тряпок.   
— Согласна, — кивнула Риз, отстраненно наблюдая, как кузина стаскивает платье. — Для Секты важнее, чтобы мы подтвердили свои отношения на бумаге.   
Она заметила, что Амара не может дотянуться до крючков сзади, и добавила:   
— Если хочешь, я могу помочь.   
Амара замерла на секунду, недоверчиво глядя на нее, а потом медленно кивнула и повернулась спиной. Риз быстро освободила ряд петелек, и платье упало золотистой шуршащей грудой.   
— Спасибо, — сказала Амара абсолютно ничего не выражающим голосом.   
— Пожалуйста, — ответила Риз и отступила.   
Застежки на ее наряде были проще, и она быстро выскользнула из собственной одежды, оставшись, как и Амара, в простом нижнем платье.   
Потом они переглянулись, и Риз опять готова была поклясться, что обе чувствуют одинаковую неловкость. К счастью, им предстояло провести не так много времени в компании друг друга. 

*** 

Первые полгода правила Риз.   
Аркин считал, что лучше за это взяться Амаре, но ответил: «Как пожелаешь», — стоило напомнить ему о решении не вмешиваться в дела Элизии.   
Секта оставила в империи своих представителей и свои святилища, здесь же остался костяк верховного жречества, а сам Помазанник, вместе с верными ему служителями и воинами, продолжил путь по миру.   
Риз надеялась только на то, что теперь, когда Секта обрела своего избранного главу, который должен объединить мир под светом Богини (опять религиозные тексты, от которых у нее сводило зубы), они перестанут быть настолько агрессивны. По крайне мере, Элизия словно бы их не волновала. Никаких экспериментов, никаких притеснений жителей и казней еретиков.   
Власть в свои руки Риз взяла если не с легким сердцем, то, по крайней мере, с уверенностью в том, что она сможет наконец-то сделать все правильно. Вывести Элизию из тьмы и повести к свету… Как же она ошибалась.   
Во-первых, Риз неожиданно обнаружила, что все уроки, полученные во время обучения политическим наукам, начисто выветрились из головы, хотя и без этого они не так уж и крепко держались там. Наследная принцесса всегда больше интересовалась охотами, легендами и приключениями, нежели скучными лекциями своих наставников. Риз полагала, как и почти все дети, что ее родители вечны или, по крайней мере, будут рядом еще долгие и долгие годы. Ей казалось, что спешить некуда и всему нужному правительнице она обязательно научится. Во-вторых, и ей понадобилось время, чтобы понять эту в общем логичную истину, Риз ничего не понимала в нынешнем положении вещей. Государственные дела, которые ее слабо волновали и до трагедии, успели приобрести совершенно иной вид за время правления Амары. Риз даже не представляла, кто заведует казной, кто главный по связям с купцами, кто занимается международной политикой, а кто руководит продовольственными складами. Имена в отчетах ничего не говорили Риз, а цифры ей было просто не с чем сравнивать.   
— А ты думала, что все так просто? — хмыкнула Амара, когда Риз наступила на горло своей гордости и пошла к ней за советом.   
Правда, к несчастью, оказалось, что понимать друг друга они совершенно не умеют. 

*** 

В последующие полгода Амара пыталась разобраться в законах, которые все-таки издала Риз.   
— Почему ты не посоветовалась со мной по этому вопросу? — спрашивала она, потирая виски.   
— Потому что ты бы об этом ничего хорошего не сказала, — огрызалась Риз. — И вообще, за тебя саму часто правили советники!   
Амара за письменным столом, заваленным отчетами и посланиями, выглядела такой уставшей, что ее почти становилось жалко. Почти.   
Риз и Фенрир зашли к ней по дороге на прогулку. Тяжело было поверить, что просто так выходить безопасно, но сейчас в Элизии установился мир и спокойствие. Ну, относительное спокойствие, потому что повседневные проблемы всегда находились.   
— Ты же в курсе, что мне написала куча родни с вопросом, а правда ли ты принцесса Риз? — спросила Амара, опуская руки.   
— Что?   
Когда Риз наклонилась к столу, ее кузина протянула ей распечатанное письмо. Оно было от их дальней-дальней родни, что-то вроде троюродного дяди матери.   
— Да как они смеют? — спросила Риз, слыша в голосе рычащие нотки. — Как вообще приходит кому-то в голову уточнять…   
Она бросила на стол письмо, в котором дядюшка Конрад интересовался, а точно ли Амара не попала под чужое влияние и не заключила ли союз по глупости и неосторожности. Фенрир, почувствовав ее раздражение, зарычал.   
— Да заткнись ты, — буркнула Амара, почти ложась на стол. — И так голова болит, а тут ты еще…   
Риз уже отмечала, что ее кузина перестала бояться Фенрира. Поначалу она всегда косилась на него, шарахалась, если он проходил рядом, или просила убрать его за дверь… но позже смирилась с его присутствием и даже больше. Риз однажды видела, как Амара нерешительно гладит волка по голове.   
К счастью для нее, Фенрир, даже если и понимал взаимосвязь между узурпацией трона и убийством всех его сородичей, зла не держал. Потому что в противном случае Риз не была уверена, поможет ли даже ее четкий приказ не трогать Амару. Ее саму то и дело тянуло убить несносную кузину (и супругу), особенно сильно — когда поднимались воспоминания о семье, мертвой по вине понятно кого.   
— Давай я тебе помогу, — предложила Риз.   
— Ты же собиралась на прогулку? — проворчала Амара.   
— Собиралась, но это же и моя страна тоже…   
— Тогда бери стул.   
Фенрир вздохнул и лег у стены, понимая, что это затянется надолго.   
А потом, когда к власти опять пришла Риз, она уже не стеснялась просить помощи и совета. У них получалось сотрудничать. Не гармонично, но, по крайней мере, плодотворно. И эти полгода прошли очень неплохо, как для них обеих, так и для всей Элизии. 

*** 

Когда Амара попробовала передать корреспонденцию Риз, та мстительно заявила, что эти полгода не на ее совести и потому с письмами от родни, которой срочно нужны деньги из императорской казны, разбираться не ей. И писать ответы тоже не ей.   
В качестве мести Амара решила перебраться из своего кабинете в комнаты Риз, а та без вопросов освободила стол и заняла кресло, прихватив с полки свои любимые «Сказки и легенды Древний Элизии». Она обожала перечитывать эту книгу, всегда в тысячу раз прочитанных историях находилось что-то новое.   
Потому Риз сидела, перекинув ноги через один подлокотник кресла и опираясь поясницей на другой. Амара читала письма и, ругаясь под нос, составляла вежливые, но однозначные ответы. Судя по цветастости ее сравнений, предел был близко.   
— Терпеть не могу их всех, — сказала Амара, комкая письмо, которая она только что прочитала, и бросая его в дальний угол.   
Фенрир поднял голову, вопросительно глядя на нее.   
— Слушай, ты не хочешь загрызть парочку дальних родственников, а? — с надеждой спросила Амара.   
— Не слушай ее, — сказала Риз, не поднимая головы, — а то потом она будет отказываться от своих слов и говорить, что ты сам бросаешься на людей.   
— Ложь и провокация, — возмутилась Амара, — такое было лишь раз… и то я только Треннану сказала, чтобы он не лез к Фенриру.   
— Да, конечно, — не стала спорить Риз и перевернула страницу.   
— Не разговаривай в таком тоне!   
Риз закатила глаза и захлопнула книгу. Если Амаре хотелось поругаться, она обязательно находила повод, так что легче просто дать ей выкричаться сразу, а потом уже разбираться, чем именно она недовольна.   
— Ну? В чем дело? — спросила Риз, поворачиваясь и опуская ноги на пол.   
— Что значит, в чем?   
— Что тебя не устраивает? — поинтересовалась Риз.   
Она поднялась и положила книгу в кресло. Амара тоже отвернулась от разложенных на столе перед ней писем и листов чистой бумаги, посмотрела на Риз, недовольно хмурясь.   
— Меня очень многое не устраивает, — честно ответила Амара. — Что народ любит меня меньше тебя, что все мои решения критикуются, даже если они, на самом деле, первоначально исходили от тебя. Да и, проклятье, меня не устраивает, что ты хуже разбираешься в гребаной экономике, но при этом всегда точно знаешь, кто из наших людей подворовывает!   
Риз усмехнулась: что же, такие проблемы были еще терпимы. Она подошла к Амаре и оперлась о столешницу.   
— У меня немного больше жизненного опыта, — сказала Риз, — не в последнюю очередь из-за тебя.   
— Опять ты об этом, — опустила голову, увенчанную короной, Амара.   
— Да, — подтвердила Риз. — Именно об этом, потому что ты убила мою семью, нашу семью, повергла страну в хаос и заставила меня бежать и скрываться, словно я преступница. Не думаю, что такие вещи можно просто так забыть.   
Амара не отвечала какое-то время, а потом подняла голову и, глядя в лицо Риз, спросила:   
— Ты собираешься ненавидеть меня всю оставшуюся жизнь?   
— Я не ненавижу тебя, — ответила ей Риз, — я просто говорю, что некоторые раны не заживут никогда. И я буду помнить об этом всегда. И самим своим существованием напоминать тебе о твоих ошибках, как и ты будешь напоминать мне о моих. 

*** 

А по-настоящему парой они стали только на третий год.   
Во время празднования перехода зимы в весну, которое вела Риз, будучи императрицей на эти полгода, она поняла, что от всего сердца произносит тост: «Да не будем хранить в душах зло на тех, кто нас обидел». Риз посмотрела на Амару, одетую сегодня в золотое платье, напоминающее то, в котором она была на их свадьбе, с высокой прической, открывающей белоснежную шею. И тут-то она поняла, что больше не чувствует по отношению к навязанной Сектой супруге ни капельки раздражения.   
Память о погибшей семье не стерлась, но стала страницей ее биографии. Их общей биографии. Как и знание о том, что Амара тоже жалеет о своих ошибках. Риз поняла это так отчетливо, что даже сбилась, высказывая пожелания о свете и счастье, что весна принесет в каждый дом.   
Элизия в очередной раз показала себя очень консервативной страной, не склонной надолго принимать чуждую ей культуру. Религия Секты угасала сама собой. Многие продолжали ее исповедовать, но без фанатизма. То, что Помазанник происходит из Элизии и именно в Асгарде можно найти главную жрицу их веры, раскинутой на весь материк, не говорило ничего о том, как видели мир простые люди.   
Празднование шло своим чередом. Песни, танцы, спиртные напитки и пять смен блюд… потом время прощания венценосной пары, которая покидает гостей, что будут гулять до самого утра, и показывает, что их отношения до сих пор сильны, даже после тяжелой зимы. В прошлые годы Риз и Амара выполняли свою часть ритуала лишь формально. Они едва касались щек друг друга поцелуями и уходили, взявшись за руки, чтобы в коридоре судорожно отдернуть их и разойтись по своим покоям.   
«В этот раз, — решила Риз, рассматривая румянец на щеках Амары, — я постараюсь сделать все как надо». Она решила, что в крайнем случае ее супруга примет все за шутку и не будет требовать объяснений.   
Каково же было удивление Риз, когда в положенное время, когда взгляды собравшихся были направлены на них под слова распорядителя церемонии: «Императрица и королева собираются покинуть нас!», они с Амарой одновременно потянулись друг к другу. Поцелуй получился несколько неловким: каждая не ждала, что другая ответит. Гости и аристократия восприняли происходящее как само собой разумеющееся и никак не отреагировали.   
Только в коридоре Риз поняла, что они с Амарой идут в одну сторону, все еще держась за руки. Фенрир за ними не вышел, оставшись в зале, и его можно было понять: он чувствовал, что его императрице ничего не грозит, а на пиру был шанс получить еще что-нибудь вкусное и вряд ли одобренное дворцовым ветеринаром.   
— Мы идем к тебе или ко мне? — спросила Амара слегка дрожащим голосом.   
— А куда ты хочешь? — поинтересовалась Риз.   
— Ну… знаешь, ты меня сейчас почти тащишь в свое крыло, так что не думаю, что поворачивать имеет смысл.   
Риз приостановилась и тихо сказала:   
— Извини. Не хотела навязываться… И… — она вздохнула и продолжила: — Мы правильно друг друга понимаем насчет того, что будет дальше?   
— Если ты хочешь заняться сексом — правильно, — подтвердила Амара.   
Риз отпустила ее руку и положила ладони ей на талию, Амара очень серьезно кивнула и потянулась за поцелуем. 

*** 

Секс с Амарой не был похож на спарринг с ней, хотя Риз этого ждала. Они редко проводили учебные бои вместе, потому что с самого первого раза, когда они набросились друг на друга, стража посчитала за лучшее их растащить.   
Позже с ненавистью было покончено, но все равно спарринг могли прервать до его начала. Просто во избежание. Именно оттого Риз и Амара предпочитали сравнивать свои силы там, где их никто не видит. Одна из них даже преодолела свое отвращение к дикой природе и согласилась изредка выбираться в леса, где проще удавалось оторваться от сопровождающих или убедить их, что помощь и поддержка не нужны прямо здесь и сейчас.   
Но особенностью и Риз, и Амары было то, что ни одна не дралась вполсилы. Всегда с полной отдачей, всегда так, будто собиралась сражаться насмерть.   
В постели же все оказалось иначе. Риз усмехнулась собственным мыслям и подумала, что просто не хочет боя, а собирается капитулировать полностью. Пусть она и втащила Амару в свои комнаты, но дальше ее супруга взяла инициативу на себя.   
Им удалось почти нормально снять платья. Почти, потому что Риз не выдержала на двух последних пуговицах и просто дернула, ткань подалась с треском, но жалеть об этом сейчас не было ни времени, ни желания. Значительно интереснее приникнуть к Амаре, прикусить ее губу и почувствовать длинные ногти на собственной спине, пока они доберутся до кровати, где супруга скажет с улыбкой, обещающей большее: «Не дергайся», — и прижмет лопатками к матрасу, положит ладони на грудь и сожмет быстро твердеющие соски, проведет языком до шеи, прикусит мочку уха и захочется поднять бедра и прижаться теснее, почувствовать жар чужого тела и убедиться, что они обе уже влажные…   
И вот теперь Риз лежала на спине, раскинув ноги, и ей было трудновато мыслить ясно, потому что язык Амары выписывал замысловатые узоры внутри нее, и от этого кидало то в жар, то в холод.   
Было совершенно непонятно, почему они так долго медлили, почему должно было пройти три года, прежде чем… Тут Риз потеряла нить размышлений, потому что к языку Амары добавились пальцы, и острая волна удовольствия накрыла ее с головой.   
— Ох… — прошептала Риз, когда Амара оторвалась от нее и приподнялась, чтобы поцеловать.   
Ощущать собственный вкус на ее губах было странно… впрочем, до сих пор было странно вообще ощущать вкус губ Амары. Риз попыталась перехватить инициативу, но ей все еще было слишком хорошо, чтобы ее хватило на что-то кроме ленивых ласк. Она недооценила собственную усталость, накопившуюся за день.   
Потом — надо только немного передохнуть — можно будет отыграться, ведь у них обеих еще столько времени впереди. Столько дней и ночей, когда они смогут делить постель, империю и жизнь.


End file.
